


Rematch

by ironbulls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, bros, just the good shit basically, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbulls/pseuds/ironbulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this is just a little silly fluffy roommate Klance thing I decided to do where they fight then kiss and make up over mario kart *coughs* but I hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

"Not such a hot shot now, huh? You can't handle me?" 

"You know I'm not used to playing with this old ass console, Lance!" Keith snapped and squinted at the screen with new intensity, as if he could willthe kart to go faster with his mind. 

"Ok, ok buddy...But it's alright to lose sometimes, Keith. Just gotta accept defeat, I know this baby like the back on my hand, so..." He leaned back further in the beanbag he sat on, expertly handling the controller. He was half a lap ahead now, and even though Keith was closing that distance with his tongue poked out in pure concentration, they were almost at the end. At video games at least, Lance always won. 

Well, until now anyway. Who invented fucking blue shells? 

Still, a genuine smile was a rare thing for his serious roommate, and Lance tried to push back his affection laugh with a grunt, ending up with a weird snorting sound. "What was that, Lance? About accepting defeat? I don't remember what you said." 

"Yeah yeah, enjoy it while it lasts." He sniffed, "You got lucky this time, but we all know who's the master round here." 

Keith stretched; shuffling on the carpet. It was nice to have some free time for one, they'd just been playing games all morning, and getting increasingly competitive, but now that Lance had finally been beaten the other boy seemed more relaxed. A small smile crept onto Lance's face....always a sore loser.

"We should probably get lunch or something, I'm starving." Keith said, then suddenly- moving with a pace Lance could never match- tackled him off the bean bag and onto the ground, only hard enough to make him shriek a little but not enough to hurt him, before leaning in with a smirk, "But just so you know, I could beat you anytime, in real races or these ones." 

Lance wasn't sure what came over him. He wanted revenge for being caught off guard, he wanted to prove his worth and...that smirk looked a little too good on Keith's face. Either way, he tugged Keith down by his shirt collar and kissed him clumsily.He hadn't expected a response, in fact he'd counted on his roommate pulling back and playing it off as a joke, but their lips stayed together as Keith relaxed into him, inviting him in for a few exhilarating, terrifying moments before pulling back abruptly. He could still taste mint on his tongue, though...of course he tasted like mint, Mr perfect probably brushed and flossed 5 times a day.

They stared at each other, Keith's eyes wide and flicking through several emotions at once as Lance stayed frozen, his mouth open as he realized what had just happened. Kissing Keith, him and Keith....kissing. 

"So..." He began, and the boy sitting on top of him shot up as if he'd been burnt, running his hands through the stupid fringe that had been tickling Lance's nose just moments ago. "....Look Keith, I-"

"Don't." Keith closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again, they were clear and calm, meeting Lance's a little bashfully, "I'll see you later."

He hurried away, but stopped at the door without turning around. "We should have a rematch some time."

Neither of them knew if he was talking about the game or the kiss.


End file.
